Christmas Gift
by Baserdc
Summary: Gajeel and Levy trade out their Christmas gifts with very "snowy" results at Christmas day.


**Merry Christmas everybody!**

 **In honor for the Fairy Tail Christmas Special, I'm gonna do a one-shot of Gajeel and Levy!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Oh, and I'm making another Killing Time fanfic soon, hopefully tomorrow.**

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

 **2:12am**

 _"Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh! What fun it is to ride in a horse open-sleigh, hey!"_ _One of the very well known Christmas songs played on rock genre as the guild walked around giving one another a cheers, a drink, or maybe a guild brawl?_

 _Yes…yes, they're having a guild brawl._

 _Literally, almost everyone was having a good time by kicking each other's asses and smashing the tables and chairs while their Master didn't care about the damages as it's a Holiday, anything can happen._

 _But on the corner of the guild, Levy McGarden, in her Santa Claus outfit, hid behind one of the poles and watched a man that is taller than her and is in his usual black clothing alongside a bandana and is fighting a certain pink haired wizard._

 _AND IS NAME IS JOHN CENA._

 _No, fuck that, it's Gajeel Redfox._

 _Levy watched as Gajeel brawled with Natsu Dragneel, the guild's most reckless wizard, and Gray, the Ice stripper._

 _"Come on, Salamander!" Gajeel laid a punch at the Fire Dragon, only to get hit in the face by a chair by Gray. "What was that for!?"_

 _"It's a guild brawl, Iron Man!" Gray responded and jumped on the Iron Dragon._

 _It was a late snowy night in the guild and surprisingly, Wendy and Romeo, the youngest wizards, are still awake. Well, almost everyone in the guild is awake._

 _But that did not stop Levy from getting droopy eyes and drowsy behaviour. She can sleep at the floor if she wants, but that last time she did, she got a bad back sore ache and had to lie down for more than 5 hours. Instead of wishing for a bad back by sleeping in the guild, she had decided to call it a wonderful night._

 _"Lu-chan! I'm heading home!" She called out her friend, Lucy, from one of the table-chair things to the bar._

 _"Bye Levy! Merry Christmas!" Lucy waved her a goodbye with Mira also waving before Levy stepped outside and watched the snowflakes land on the snow covered ground._

 _Now, Levy was supposed to be putting on her orange dress, but since it was a Christmas Special, the girls of the guild wore female Santa Claus outfits that are so short, it only reaches to their thighs and their only support for their hair was a Santa hat and for the boys…they were wearing a Santa pants and a Santa hat, no shirt around._

 _"Hey Shrimp!" She heard a familiar voice that rang her ears and made her cheeks flush. Levy turned her head and in her eyes was Gajeel. "You need a walk home?"_

 _"G-Gajeel?" She felt her cheeks flushing red and butterflies tickling her stomach to his presence. "I thought you were gonna stay long."_

 _"Half of the guild passed out, including Salamander and Ice stripper, so I have nobody else to fight with," He responded with his arms crossed. "So do you want me to walk you home?"_

 _Upon hearing 'So do you want me to walk you home?', her cheeks went visibly red, but not visible enough for Gajeel to see. To make things worse, however, she has read a couple of 'inappropriate' novels that Erza bought and what she can imagine right now….is sex._

 _"S-Sure, t-take me home," Levy nodded and Gajeel offered her his hand and walked all the way to her house with their elbows wrapped around one another._

 _"So why did you leave early? Drowsiness got you?" He asked as they walked through the snowy town._

 _No response was heard from the Bookworm._

 _"Shrimp?" Levy turned her head to Gajeel nervously. "Are you….okay?"_

 _This was one of those rare things to happen to Gajeel where he would be really caring to one of his partners, most notably Levy. The both of them had one hell of a history together, greeting each other by having Gajeel kick Levy and her team's ass with no hesitation, but after he joined, she became his 'psychologist', but due to his attitude, she knew it was not the best time._

 _However, it all changed after Tenrou Island. When the both of them were tagged as partners for the S-Class quest, Gajeel would complain about how he wanted to fight Natsu and Erza since he's 'stronger' than them, but following the Grimoire Heart conflict, he has said to himself he is a Fairy Tail wizard and he knew….that Levy….was right. Even for months since Gajeel and Levy had met, she grew interested in him, but she doesn't know if he feels the same, but since it's Christmas, this gives her the opportunity._

 _"OH MY GOD, IT'S CHRISTMAS!"_ _A shout in one of the houses rang their ears before a gunshot was heard._ _"Ow! What was that for!?"_

 _"Ellis, have you ever told us about the story you ever shutting up?"_ _Another voice was heard in the house as Gajeel and Levy passed by._ _"Ow! Ellis! You do that again and I will bury you alive!"_

 _"Everyone's quite happy," He said and stared at the sky._

 _"Why? Have you ever celebrated Christmas, Gajeel?" Levy asked and stared at the sky as well._

 _"No…this is my first time," He responded and turned his head to the ground as they continued to walk. "Back when I was in Phantom Lord, we would never celebrate and instead, do like what every supposed Dark Guild does. Doing assassinations, causing terror attacks on towns, and beating each other up physically. It was hell during my time."_

 _Levy felt her heart sank in two, most of it's status saying that she does feel sorry for the Iron Dragon for his darkened past, but not only that, his Foster Father disappeared without telling him and had to find his way through hell and to this day, his Father is still missing._

 _"We're here," Gajeel stopped walking as he arrived at her house, but got no response. He turned his head in curiosity and there, Levy was staring at him with tears about to stream down her eyes. "S-Shrimp? Are you okay?"_

 _"I can't take it anymore….it's been months…"_ _Levy spoke in her mind and closed her eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply before colliding her lips to his._

 _Gajeel's eyes widened in shock for what the Bookworm did. Her eyes closed, her arms wrapped around him, and her lips…connected to HIS. He had no idea what to do for a minute, but the taste of the books of her lips made him close his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist._

 _Finally, the both of them removed their lips from one another._

 _"Merry Christmas…Gajeel…" She gave out her brightest smile to him. "Oh right! I forgot to give you this."_

 _"What's this?" Gajeel inspected a rectangular wrapped box that Levy pulled out of her ass for no reason._

 _"Open it," She giggled as he removed the wrappings and there, a silver box. Gajeel opened the box and it was a new guitar._

 _"Grabbing a guitar!" A male suddenly joined the conversation, taking the guitar from Gajeel and posed. "Every lady's crazy when your daddy's not around... dunh-nun-Nah-nuh-NAH-nha!"_

 _"Get your own guitar!" Gajeel kicked the man to the sky, sending him flying the space. "This guitar….I love this guitar!"_

 _"Glad you liked it!" Levy continued to smile at the Iron Dragon with cheerfulness._

 _"Oh, and here is my Christmas gift to you."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"This," Unexpectedly, he lifted her up Princess style and approached the door._

 _"H-Hey! What are you doing!?" Levy nervously asked as she waggles around to free herself._

 _"This is my Christmas gift!" Gajeel opened the door and shut it and made a dash to the stairs, opened the door to Levy's bed and tossed her like a ragdoll before going on top of her and colliding his lips to lock against hers._

 _Levy paused for a moment for what he did. Her mind went blank for a few minutes, but then, decided to blend in and kiss Gajeel once more._

 _Unknowingly, the Iron Dragon moved his hands towards her Santa dress. For being a really 'rough' type, he ripped the dress in half, sending fabrics of the dress around the floor and in front of him were a pair of white panties and a black bra. He grinned at the half naked wizard and unclasped her bra, tossing at the floor with her tiny, yet erected tits in front of him. Then, he dug his hands to her tits._

 _"Kya!" Levy gasped, slowly losing control of her arms as Gajeel continued to grope the wizard. The Iron wizard moved his head close to her and licked the other breast while groping the one he is holding. "A-Ah! G-Gajeel!"_

 _He listened to her gasps and moans, but kept on going with no remorse._

 _After 2 minutes of groping, he turned his hands to Levy's wet panties. He smirked and was about to pull it down until he felt a slap on his hands. "Ow! What was that for!?"_

 _"I'm fully naked and you're still in your clothes?" Levy raised an eyebrow. Gajeel wanted to whine about it, but if he wants to keep going, he'll just have to do what she says and yep, removing his clothes and is left in his black shorts. "That's better."_

 _"It gets better later on," He teased and pulled down her panties. Her wet donut_ **(I CAN'T EVEN XD)** in his eyes and felt his bulge building up, but not now. He instead, inserted a finger inside her, leading to a loud gasp from the Bookworm's mouth. "Nice, you ever had sex before?"

"I-It's—Ah! My—Ah! First time!" Levy grabbed a pillow and bit it with her teeth and clenched her fingers around it as Gajeel thrust his finger inside her. He removed his finger from her and took it to the next level by inserting 2 fingers inside, making her moans louder and faster. "Ah! W-Wha—Ah! What about—Ah! You? Ah!"

"This is my first time as well," He responded and continued to thrust his fingers, going deeper to the crevice of the Bookworm while she continued to scream and moan of pleasure and pain at every single thrust.

Levy felt her walls tighten around Gajeel's iron fingers, opening her eyes wide and her dam inside starting to erupt.

"Gajeel! I-I'm…I'm coming!" She moaned as she out her tongue with drools coming from her mouth and Gajeel continued to thrust his fingers in. "A-Ahhhhh!"

The Bookworm's entrance felt her insides squirt out her semen, coating his fingers and making a small puddle on her sheets. He removed his fingers from her entrance and moved them to his lips, licking them. He smirked at the taste and ate all of it up.

Given a chance, Levy used her full force and put Gajeel to his place with her on top and him on the bottom. She looked down to his bulging wiener tucked inside the shorts and pulled them down, tossing them to the floor with his erecting iron rod in her eyes **(No, it's not literal iron)**.

"Like what you see?" He teased with a smirk before he felt his bulge send pleasures on his body when Levy laid her hand on it. She played with it a little and kissed the tip and finally put it inside her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down. "Crap! Shrimp!"

The Bookworm continued to suck his wiener while he clenched his fists and placed one hand on her head to fasten the sucking while the other goes to a pillow which he is hugging tightly so hard, if it were to be a human, the spine would've been cracked in two.

Gajeel lifted his body up by force due to the amount of waving pleasures rocking his body with moans ringing Levy's ears and escaping his iron mouth. However, just because he's giving Levy his 'Christmas gift' at her house doesn't mean he's safe as for one, people can hear them from the outside and two, Lily might enter since he knows of Levy's feelings towards the Iron Dragon or their voices.

Back to what we're talking about, Gajeel felt surges of orgasm in his shaft and Levy moved her head faster than his fingers from last time.

"S-Shrimp…I'm…I'm going to come…." He said and clenched his teeth and fists and ripped the pillow in half. "Gahhh!"

Gajeel opened his eyes and made one loud gasp as his member squirted all over her mouth. She got up and paused for a moment, staring at his eyes. Levy licked her chops and swallowed her mouthful of semen then smiled at him with glee.

The Iron Dragon responded with a smile as well before he used his advantage on her by putting himself on top again. Even though it just squirted out his semen, his erected member is still intact.

He positioned himself, hands at the waist and the member aiming at her entrance.

"Think you can handle this rough gift?" He asked as Levy wrapped her legs around him. "I'll take that as a yes."

Levy lifted her mouth out to speak, but then, rough pain and pleasure struck her in her nether region, sending a scream from her.

Instead of being a slow jackass, Gajeel immediately fastened his pace, quickly going deeper to hit her spot. "G-Gajeel! You're—Ah! Too rough!"

"You should've told me that!"

"Well, me spreading my—Ah! Legs doesn't mean I'm –Ah! Ready!" Levy screamed with moans and gasps cutting her midsentence. She stared at the ceiling as Gajeel rapidly thrust in and out of her entrance, but the waves of pleasure going around made her stare stars instead.

Levy grabbed a pillow and held it tight to lower the pain and higher the pleasure and it did. Her moans and gasps became very pleasurable and the pace was still fast until he hit one spot that sent out a loud scream that rang their ears.

Gajeel had no idea what happened, but he made another thrust that led to the same scream again. He smirked and kept on hitting that spot with even more moans from the Bookworm.

Levy felt her walls tighten once more, her eyes opened and tried to speak.

"Ga-Ah! Gajeel! I-I'm coming!" She warned, only to be followed by fastening thrusts and louder moans until her orgasm has erupted. "Hua! Ahhhhh!"

Gajeel made one last thrust inside the spot, launching out his seeds inside her while Levy squirted out her semen, joining his seeds and coating his member.

Both pairs panted and Gajeel removed his member from her and a puddle of their combined semen made a puddle of it like a waterfall.

After that, the Iron Dragon collapsed beside Levy. She placed her hands on his chest and gave him a kiss to the cheek.

"Thank you for the Christmas gift...Merry Christmas Gajeel. I…I love you…" She said and closed her eyes.

"Merry Christmas. I love you too," Gajeel smiled and gave a kiss to her forehead before drifting off to sleep.

 **The next day….**

 **Near the guild hall**

 **8:13am**

"I wonder how the guild will react to the both of us in a relationship," Levy asked with a smile while hand in hand with Gajeel.

"Doesn't matter, but it does if I cannot kick Salamander and Erza's ass," He responded with a grin and stopped near the door.

"You can, but be careful who you hit," She responded and sighed. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," He nodded and the doors opened, entering the guild hall and was met with good mornings and Merry Christmas (Even though it's over).

"Hey, Levy! Why do you smell like Iron head?" Natsu said out loud that led to the guild to turn their heads to Gajeel and Levy. He paused for a moment and grinned. "Well, we got a new couple in our hands!"

The guild erupted in cheer and raised their beer like it's a party.

"Eh? The both of you really are adorable when together!" Lucy smiled at the new couple.

"Lu-chan!" Levy blushed.

"Gajeel! Where on Mavis have you been!? I was forced to sleep with Happy last night!" Lily complained about and flew towards the Iron Dragon.

"I slept in Levy's house." He responded straightforward. To make things weird, Gajeel has never called Levy by her name as he calls her 'Shrimp' and most of the members he calls out are mainly teasing nicknames like Salamander for Natsu and Bunny Girl for Lucy, but that didn't matter since maybe the relationship changed them.

"Wait!" A shout coming from Makarov stopped the guild's cheers and caused major silence. "Bring in the beer! We're gonna celebrate the new couple of the Fairy Tail guild. Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden!"

The entire guild erupted once more in happiness and barrels of alcohol and such began to flood the guild.

Gajeel and Levy smiled at one another and moved their heads closer to a kiss. Until….

"WUBUBUBUBU!" A weird shout came out and a man, most likely the man from last night, hit the wall of the guild before flying to the sky.

"Bah, doesn't matter," Gajeel shrugged and collided his lips to Levy's once more. Levy smiled in the inside and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, Levy."

"I love you too, Gajeel."

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **Although I'm quite late for the special, I decided to make this.**

 **This fanfic also marks my final fanfic of 2015 and I would like to wish you all a Happy New Year!**

 **Oh, and to those who the "WUBUBU" guy, the "Guitar" dude, and the "Ellis, shut up" guy, those are characters from Left 4 Dead 2.**

 **WUBUBU – Ellis  
Guitar – Coach  
Ellis, shut up – Nick**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic and I wish you all a very pleasant Merry Christmas.**


End file.
